


How to Deal with Being Kidnapped by a Nice Villain 101

by yumenosete



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Kidnapping, M/M, Therapists, Villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 09:45:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4517169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yumenosete/pseuds/yumenosete
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matsumoto Jun didn’t ask much for a therapist: he just needed them to listen to his woes. Sadly, no decent therapist wanted to apply and work for a man like him. And so Jun did what every other villain would do in his shoes: kidnap one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Deal with Being Kidnapped by a Nice Villain 101

**Author's Note:**

  * For [64907](https://archiveofourown.org/users/64907/gifts).



> \- Written for [ninoexchange](http://ninoexchange.livejournal.com/) 2015!  
> \- I thank [gomushroom](http://gomushroom.livejournal.com/) for hearing my complaints about this fic. The catsuit idea was from her! ♥  
> \- The title (and only the title) was influenced by my "How to Get Away With Murder" - not my best orz

A persistent throb in the head and an unfamiliar room was what Nino wakes into. He tried to remember what he was doing before he got here but all he’s drawing is a blank, seeing as the last thing he did was actually walk to his office door.

“You’re awake.” A man (a gorgeous man, Nino takes note) walked into the room and set a tray of _sanuki udon_ down on the table stand. “You’ve been knocked out for almost two days, I was worried I hit you too hard.”

Nino had a retort on his tongue but when he realized his left wrist was actually handcuffed to a chain connected to a pole near his bed, he held it in. He tried to be calm, knowing that he may be in deep trouble if he did something stupid.

“Don’t worry, you’re safe here.” The man said. "I just need your help."

 

#

 

Nino took a few tries before he got the man before him talk but when he did, he poured his worries immediately: The man just badly wanted to consult with a therapist.

Matsumoto Jun didn’t ask much for a therapist: he just needed them to listen to his woes. He needed a therapist who would be his rock when he’s feeling particularly low, a sounding board for when he’s devastated, and someone who would keep his secrets with utmost confidentiality.

Sadly, no decent therapist wanted to apply and work for a man like him. Most people in his business didn’t even discuss the possibility of losing their minds at all, treating it as a sign of weakness (that or that they’re mostly lunatics anyway.)

And so Jun did what every other villain would do in his shoes: kidnap one.

 

#

 

So, are you working for me? I just needed you here for maximum three months and then you could go back to your life.”

“I couldn’t work for you while working at my own place?”

“You can’t. I need you here, exclusively working for me.”

“What’s in it for me?” Nino eventually answered after a few minutes.

“Money?” Jun replied as if unsure if money was going to cut it.

“You do know that I could earn plenty of that just by working regularly, right?”

“I would triple your consulting fees and pay you for every single day, including holidays, that you’re here.” Jun recited as if he simulated this before. “I would also provide you access for every game that you’d ask for — a month before its launch in the market.”

The conditions were tempting, and if Nino didn’t think that his life would be in danger, seeing as Jun was a villain, he would’ve accepted it immediately. What made him consider though was the look in Jun’s face when Nino was silent the whole time: hopeful.

“Draft the contract,” Nino said.

 

#

 

Jun called Nino to eat dinner with him and then he was greeted with an array of food that he would only see on gourmet TVs and when he was invited by his clients to dine with him. An incredible upgrade from the bowl of noodle soup that was offered to him in the afternoon.

“Is this okay? It’s not enough?” Jun asked.

“Are you kidding me? Do you always eat this grand?”

“This is actually for you. I thought you’re only used to these kinds of food and I want you satisfied and comfortable while you’re here.”

Nino sighed and confessed, “I actually upset my stomach when I eat fancy foods like these.”

“Sorry. Let me just prepare something real quick and then we could throw these away.”

Jun started taking some dishes away when Nino stopped him.

“No, we are _not_ throwing these away. We’re eating some, store some of them and just eat them the next day. They won’t go bad that fast. After they run out, let’s just eat something cheap and easy to make.” Nino said, his hand still on Jun’s wrist.

“I could make a mean pasta dish. Do you have any requests?”

“Hamburger steaks.”

“Next time?”

“Next time,” Nino said.

 

#

 

“Ninomiya-sensei, would you like to workout with me?”

“Pass,” Nino said, his eyes still trained on the monitor in front of him.

“You’ve been playing that game for six hours straight. Don’t you wanna move around? That can’t be healthy.”

“I _am_ moving. Look.” And then Nino smashed the buttons of his game controller.

“You call that moving? Haha. Very funny.” Jun said sarcastically.

“I find it absurd to move more than I need to.”

“You’re passing on some precious time to workout with one of the villain’s finest. Your loss.” Jun said before he dashed.

Nino only considered it for a second if only because he finds the imagery of Jun working out amazing.

 

#

 

"So, what is it that you do in the world of villainy exactly?" Nino asked while examining a black tight leather costume that Nino could only compare to Catwoman's and imagining how Jun would look in those. Nino couldn't decide whether it's hot or ridiculous.

"Be careful with that!" Jun said as he approached Nino and took the questionable clothes out of Nino's hands. "This is really expensive. Easily a year of your hard-earned salary."

"I'm in the wrong business then," Nino said, his eyes still trained on Jun's clothes and the rack of seven identical body suits behind him. "Remind me to change occupations once our contract is over."

"Yeah sure." Jun mocked.

"You don’t believe that I could do it? I have superpowers!” Nino challenged. "I could read minds and manipulate them. I can be a villain!”

"No, you can't," Jun said ultimately. “You don’t even want to move if you can help it.”

“Villains have to train?”

“Yeah,” Jun answered. “We do intense, harsh and gruelling training programs. You probably won’t survive but if you have a death wish—”

"No, thank you.” Nino put his hands in the air as if to surrender. "I'm just a mere therapist with no superpower whatsoever. I could still manipulate people though."

"I believe you - which is scary by the way."

"You kidnapped me for my skills though!" Nino acted offended.

"True," Jun confirmed. "Thank you."

"For kidnapping me?" Nino joked.

"For staying," Jun replied.

Nino just shrugged and continued harassing Jun to wear the costume for him to no avail.

 

#

 

“Why me?” Nino asked, helping Jun wash the dishes after a spectacular homemade meal made by his host.

“You’re the best, according to a dozen of trusted therapists lists,” Jun replied.

“I don’t know where you got those lists from, but I’m also ranked as the worst in most.”

“That’s because you have unconventional methods. Not because you’re incompetent!” Jun defended.

Nino laughed. “Thanks. If I didn’t know better, I’d say you’re interested in _me_ , not my practice.”

“Careful, Ninomiya-sensei. You don’t want to piss off the villain here.” Jun laughed in return until he realised what he said. “Sorry, that wasn’t a real threat.”

Nino just smiled and assured Jun, “I’m not afraid of you.”

Jun beamed back, “You really should.”

With his heart skipping at the sight of Jun’s smile, Nino thought that Jun was right on this one.

 

#

 

“So I’ve been here in this place for quite some time and I’m still not sure what you do.” Nino brought up as casually as he could while he was slaying some online players in his latest game.

“I’m a villain,” Jun replied.

“Yeah, but what type? What kind of evilness are you imparting to the world that you were desperate to kidnap a therapist for?”

“Promise me you wouldn’t laugh?” Jun turned to him with the expression of a ten-year-old who did something completely embarrassing.

Nino paused his game and promises.

“Follow me,” Jun said.

They stopped in front of a gigantic white double-door room with gold details. When Jun opened the doors and he saw the magnificent planetarium-like view, it clicked.”

“You’re the Stealer of the Stars.”

 

#

 

Stars are known for their power to grant wishes once they fall. The bigger the stars, the bigger the wishes they grant. But seeing as only a wish would be granted out of the thousands who saw it, it was no wonder why people would pray to have the power to steal one.

It hasn’t been possible, until the appearance of the Stealer of the Stars. They first started small with a few unnamed stars until they stole far important stars in the galaxy.

And now here Nino was, discovering that his kidnapper/client was _the_ Stealer of the Stars. It was a lot to take in. It was not funny at all.

“What do you wish upon these stars?”

“That’s the thing - I don’t wish for anything,” Jun replied, looking at his feet.

“You don’t?” Nino confirmed, unbelieving.

“It’s tempting, but I just wanted to do the thing that I thought was the least evil.”

Jun then narrated how he came from a prestigious family of villains and how he was obliged to be a villain himself when he turned twenty.

Jun wasn’t sinister though so he chose the one thing that he thought would require a lot of hard work and intricate planning to be praised by the Council of Villainy, but wouldn’t harm anyone as long as he’s careful. He also considered the valiant duty of stars and their dying wishes to grant people a wish so he places them back a day before they wither.

“That’s not the problem, isn’t it?” Nino asked.

“No,” Jun stated. “I learned from recent studies that stars are also responsible for some of the gravitational pulls in the galaxy and that with me messing it up, I could eventually crash a planet - maybe even the Earth.”

“What should I do?” Jun asked, looking lost.

“We’d figure it out,” Nino answered, his hand making its way to Jun's back to comfort the man, but later found himself in an embrace.

 

#

 

[VIDEO CALL COMMENCE]

_“Nino! you’re alive!”_

“No, Master Aiba. I’m just a figment of your imagination.”

_“Are you really?” Aiba tilted his computer upside down and knocks on it._

“Aiba-kun, don’t check your computer, it’s not broken. And I’m being sarcastic.”

_“I know. I’m just messing with you. I missed you and your wicked sense of humor! Where have you been? Sho-chan tried reaching you too, but you were nowhere to be found!”_

“Truth be told, I was kidnapped. But it’s okay now. I’m officially working under that person and would let me go back to my office after three months.”

_“We need to call the police so that they could rescue you!”_

“Were you listening, Aiba-kun? I said it’s fine now, I’m working for him. I’m free to go whenever I want, and wherever.”

_“You’re working for your kidnapper. That sounds insane, even for me. So unless you have the hots for this man, you’re leaving right now. So do you like this person now?”_

“But he needs me.”

_“That’s not answering my question. Do you like him?”_

Nino had no reply.

_"Oh man, you have it bad."_

 

#

 

“Good morning, Jun-kun!”

Jun grunted back and pointed at the kitchen, and there Nino found his breakfast that he could barely finish prepared for him as always.

“Thanks. Coffee?” Nino offered.

Jun just nodded as he sat on his sofa.

Nino poured him coffee and poured a cup of his own before he returned the pot and sat beside Jun. Nino learned that Jun was not a morning person but still wakes up earlier than him. Jun always said that it was for work, but Nino knew that it was because of Jun himself. For someone who didn’t like the life of a villain, he was surprisingly dedicated into making himself the best.

“Eat,” Jun said to him after a while.

“Later,” Nino replied and leaned his head on Jun’s shoulders. “Why don’t you sleep more if you’re gonna be this grumpy in the mornings anyways?”

“I want to, but I can’t,” Jun replied after sipping his coffee. “Work.”

“You can,” Nino insisted, rubbing his eyes purposefully and faking a yawn before putting his and Jun’s mug on the table. “Sleep.”

“Go back to your room,” Jun said but was already putting his arms over Nino’s shoulders so that Nino could be comfortable.

“Here.” Nino snuggling to Jun. “Five minutes.”

“Just five minutes.” Jun gave in.

Fifteen minutes in and Jun was fast asleep. Nino thought it’s the most adorable sight he’d seen in years. He admired the view for a while until he too felt sleepy, comfortable in Jun’s warmth.

Jun didn’t go to work until after lunch.

 

#

 

“If you weren’t a villain right now, what would you be doing?” Nino inquired as he takes a bite of his beloved hamburger steak.

“Probably a fashion designer. Or a chef in training.” Jun shrugged.

“A chef I understand. You make some killer hamburger steaks after all. But a fashion designer?”

“I designed my own costumes and it got rave reviews. There were even cheap copycats who tried producing the same to no avail. What?”

“I can’t understand your community after all. That design would only fit someone as daring and handsome as you.”

“Did you just call me handsome?”

“Yes, I did. You _are_ handsome.” Nino admitted.

Jun blushed to his ears and Nino would have laughed if he wasn’t the same.

“My point is, if they love your designs so much, couldn’t you just be a fashion designer? Start with your community first and then make your way from there. I’m sure they couldn’t resist your creations even if they could help it.”

“Thanks. I’d try that.”

 

#

 

“Pollux would be sad if you took Castor from the sky,” Nino said as Jun was getting ready for his biggest mission yet.

“I wouldn’t be cruel. I’d take them both,” Jun replied as he was zipping his leather suit. Any other day and Nino would’ve taken the time to savour and appreciate the view, but right now he’s just worried. Villains were also in danger when executing their missions.

“I have to do this. I’ve been stalling for as long as I could, but the community would say something if they don’t hear from me soon.” Jun explained.

“Promise me you’d take care.” Nino demanded. “Just, come back here alive.”

“I will. I promise.”

 

#

 

It was a week later when Jun came back looking really weak, holding a shining globe.

“They put up a good fight.” Jun tried to assure Nino that he was fine, but when he tripped on nothing for the second time, Nino wouldn’t have it.

“Come on, let me help you to your bed.”

Nino took care of Jun for two weeks, and even then, Jun’s strength hadn’t been recovered fully. In that duration, Jun made Nino sleep beside him every night, and Nino was too worried and tired to resist.

Tonight wasn’t any different aside from the fact that Jun could move on his own now and wouldn’t break a limb if Nino wasn’t watching him.

“If this is a _shoujo manga_ , this is the part where it’s turning to be really romantic.” Nino said gauging Jun’s expression.

“It wasn’t really romantic when you were shoving your fingers down my throat earlier.”

“It could be. Play along,” Nino tried.

“Yeah, it is romantic.” Jun said, snuggling to Nino and kissing his forehead. “Thank you for everything, Ninomiya-sensei.”

“Come on, we’re being romantic here and you’re still calling me by my last name.”

“Kazunari-sensei?”

“Now that just sounds kinky.”

“Get your mind out of the gutter, Kazunari.”

“Much better.” Nino smiled.

“Thank you for everything, Kazunari.” Jun repeated.

“That sounds like a farewell.”

“It kind of is. It’s almost three months now. You could go if you want to.”

“Would you like me to go? Am I unwanted?” Nino asked.

“You are welcome here. But you could also go back if you want.”

“What do you want, Jun?”

“I want what’s best for you.”

“And you don’t think it’s here with you.”

“I’m a villain, Kazunari.”

“No, you aren’t.” Nino stood and approached the door. “You’re a coward. You knew what you wanted even without me, but you’re afraid of the unknown. You’re afraid that you would fail in something that you chose for yourself.”

Jun stood and said, “Kazunari—”

And then Nino left.

 

#

 

The three-month mark passed and Nino started packing. There wasn’t a single word exchanged between them and Nino told himself that he waited enough.

Nino wrote a note to confess his feelings for the man and to say goodbye.

At exactly three o’clock in the afternoon, he left.

 

#

 

Aiba and Sho were murmuring about how he looked like a ghost when he came back, but he couldn’t care. Nino was too miserable to bother about his friends.

If he was being honest, he missed Jun badly. But it wouldn’t be helping Jun if he said that to him.

Nino was just seeing his last client home and was fixing his documents, ready to leave. As he was locking his door though, he felt light-headed and started blacking out.

And then he’s back in the same room where he stayed his memorable three months.

“Don’t worry. You just lost consciousness.” Nino heard a familiar voice.

“Did you hit me again?”

“No. I think you lost consciousness because you weren’t eating. I brought you to my place because I didn’t think you’d want to worry anyone. How is it possible that you got this thin in three weeks?”

“Is that all you have to say to me?” Nino said, getting up from the bed.

“I’m sorry.” Jun finally said. “I changed my jobs. I am officially the fashion designer in our world. They were understanding when I explained my decision to them. I even commissioned orders from the higher-ups.”

“Good for you.” Nino smiled, truly happy for Jun. “Anything else?”

“I almost wished upon the stars that I stole for something personal.” Jun confessed.

“What would you have wished for?”

“You,” Jun took a deep breath before he continued, “I like you. Could you please do the honor of dating me exclusively?”

“And here I thought you’d go around the bush. I was ready to leave again if you were.”

“So…what’s it gonna be?”

“You’re lucky. I just happen to like you too and would be willing to date you.”

Jun kissed him like he had never been kissed before. “Exclusively.”

Nino beamed and affirmed, “Exclusively.”


End file.
